vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gishki Emilia
|-|Gishiki Emilia= |-|Dance Princess of Nekroz= |-|Nekroz of Gungnir= |-|Nekroz of Sophia= Summary The daughter of Gishki Noellia, Gishki Emilia is one of the survivors of the first Great War. During the war on the Steelswarm, she fought alongside the rest of the Gishki against the demons. However, she was sacrificed by her mother for a experimental ritual, her soul and body separated for separate rituals, both of whom were erased by Vylon Disigma. She was eventually revived by the power of the Aquamirror Cycle, and aided Constellar Rasalhague in controlling the Ice Barrier Dragons, allowing him to form Evilswarm Kerykeion. After the defeat of Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth, she and the rest of the survivors helped rebuild the world. Eventually, she formed the Nekroz, a ritual group that used the power of past warriors, and fought against the Shadoll invasion instigated by the goddess Tierra. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A, likely 9-C | At least 9-C Physically, potentially higher with Nekroz Channeling, At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C with Magic | Likely High 6-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C, higher with Dragunity Divine Lance Name: Gishiki Emilia | Dance Princess of Nekroz Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Early teens | 20s to 30s Age: Female Classification: Level 4 Water Attribute Spellcaster Type Monster | Level 4 Water Attribute Spellcaster Type Monster | Level 7 Water Attribute Spellcaster Type Monster | Level 11 Light Attribute Spellcaster Type Monster Powers and Abilities: |-|Gishki Emilia=Magic, Soul Manipulation (The Gishki Aquamirror is able to forcibly remove souls and prevent the target from returning to their body), Power Nullification (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to nullify powers to the point that a near dead Noellia was able to kill Gishiki Zielgas'), Attack Reflection (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to reflect attacks), Telepathy (The Gishiki Aquamirror allows for long distance telepathic communication), Biological Manipulation (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to physically alter a target's body to make them more suitable for rituals), Water Manipulation, Rituals, Transformation, likely Fusionism, Mind Manipulation (Can control beings with the Aquamirror and use self-hypnosis to aid in rituals), Summoning |-|Dance Princess of the Nekroz=All previous powers to a greater extent plus Armor Creation and Power Mimicry (Able to channel the spirits in order to create armor that allows them to use their power), Necromancy (Via the Nekroz Mirror), Resurrection (Revived those killed by the Shaddolls) |-|Nekroz of Gungnir=All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ice Manipulation (Able to freeze her opponents so thoroughly that their bodies instantly shatter) |-|Nekroz of Sophia=All previous abilities, Flight, Aura (Gives off a divine aura that kills everything near her that is weaker than herself), Light Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure (Wields The Power of Destruction of Sophia, the very concept of destruction), Sealing (Has the same sealing as Sophia, who sealed Tierra within the core of the Naturia Sacred Tree and suppressed its powers), Life Manipulation (Able to recycle those erased by The Power of Destruction into new life, as well as manipulate life energy on a global scale via the Sefiroth System), Energy Manipulation, Immortality (1 and 5) Attack Potency: At least Athlete level, likely Street level (Should be on the level of Low-Class Worms and is likely comparable to Gishki Noellia) | At least Street level physically (Should be at least as strong as if not stronger than her mother), potentially higher with Nekroz Channeling (Capable of channeling monsters ranging in power from Ally of Justice Decisive Armor to the Ice Barrier Dragons to Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth), At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level with Magic (Should be comparable to Ritual Beast Tamer Elder and Great Sorcerer of the Nekroz) | Likely Multi-Continent level (Has the power of Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Wields all of the power of Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth. Equal to El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis), higher with Dragunity Divine Lance (Oneshot El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class, likely Street Class | At least Street Class, potentially higher with Nekroz Channeling | Likely Multi-Continent Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: At least Athlete level, likely Street level | At least Street level, potentially higher with Nekroz Channeling | Likely Multi-Continent level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Unknown | At least kilometers | At least kilometers, likely planetary | Planetary Standard Equipment: 7A61E454-38A1-4C23-97E2-6F129FB62042.jpeg|The Gishki Aquamirror 14349A09-7D78-4047-BD85-E9AD018CFFAA.png|Mirror of the Ice Barrier *'Gishki Aquamirror:' A mirror passed to Emilia by her mother. Originally the Mirror of the Ice Barrier, it was modified for use in rituals. BF93B4DF-2AE2-4AF6-B135-EBB41216D155.jpeg|The Nekroz Mirror 9F04C058-EFFD-43A5-B25B-63469534899C.png|The Nekroz Cycle resurrecting Master Diamond *'Nekroz Mirror:' A mirror used by the Nekroz for their rituals. It allows one to channel the spirit of past warrior and create a armor based on them, allowing them to use their power. When combined with the power of the Aquamirror, it can use a power similar to the Aquamirror Cycle, allowing for resurrection of the dead. 9A596D2A-A0E0-427F-B269-56A3E340FBD6.jpeg|Dragunity Divine Lance 8F1EE4DA-77D7-4CF8-98FF-87BF38990F08.jpeg|Zefra Divine Strike CD7DA001-87D0-4B9B-A0AF-4648C3B4D97C.jpeg|The Divine Lance impaling El Shadoll Anoyatyllis *'Dragunity Divine Lance:' A lance forged from the spirits of 8 of the ancient Dragunity warriors, Pilum, Coresca, Brandistock, Blackspear, Aklys, Partisan, Javelin, and Phlanx. It’s power far exceeds even that of Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth, and can easily pierce even gods. Intelligence: Gifted (Nekroz are highly talented mages, able to directly channel the power of a variety of monsters and even beings as powerful as gods) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Power of Creation of Sophia:' From the crystallized power of Creation in her left hand Sophia creates an endless horde of soldiers, her 'children', which surge with overwhelming numbers. Their forms are similar to those of the existing surface tribes. *'The Power of Destruction of Sophia:' The crystallized power of Destruction in her right hand emits a light that erases everything it touched, instantly and all at once. It goes beyond physical destruction: it breaks down a being's very existence to create new life. *'Zefra Divine Strike:' The strike of the Dragunity Divine Lance, guided by the power of Sagittarius held by Tellarknight Ptolemaeus to never miss. It was used to kill El Shadoll Anoyatyllis. Key: Gishiki Emilia | Dance Princess of Nekroz | Nekroz of Gungnir | Nekroz of Sophia Others Notable Victories: Archnemon (Digimon) Archnemon's profile (Both were 3-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Staff Users Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Duel Terminal Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3